Currently, in a variety of display technologies, liquid crystal display has been widely accepted as a mature technology. Liquid crystal display (LCD) uses the electro-optic effect of the liquid crystal, and the intensity of the light transmitted through the color resistance from a backlight module is adjusted by controlling the transmittance and reflectance of the liquid crystal molecules through a circuit to achieve different gray levels and different color displays.
The traditional vertical alignment (VA) display technology has the advantages of high contrast, high transmittance, and quick response, but it has poor viewing angles that need a plurality of domains to solve the problem of color wash out. However, the traditional IPS/FFS display technology has the advantage of wide viewing angles, but it has poor contrast compared with the VA display technology.
It is therefore necessary to provide a liquid crystal panel having the above advantages of the two display technologies to solve the problems existing in the conventional technology as described above.